deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Astro Boy
Astro Boy is the main protagonist of the same title media franchise. He previously fought Mega Man in the 55th episode of Death Battle, Mega Man VS Astro Boy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Astro Boy vs Arale Norimaki * Astro Boy vs Astro Man * Dr. Wily vs Astro Boy * Astro Boy VS Emerl * Iron Man VS Astro Boy * Kirby vs. Astro Boy * Lex Luthor vs. Astro Boy * Astro Boy vs. Mega-Man (Fanon version, completed) * Metal Sonic vs. Astro Boy (Completed) * Protero X vs Astro Boy (Completed) * Quote VS Astro-Boy (Abandoned) * Astro Boy vs Robotboy (Completed) * Astro Boy vs. Samus Aran * Astro Boy vs Superboy * Superman vs Astro Boy * Astro Boy VS The Terminator (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Android 16 (Dragon Ball) * Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Desco (Disgaea) * Godzilla (...) * Ultron (Marvel) History Creation and conception Atom (Known as Astro Boy or just Astro in English) originally appeared as a supporting character in the comic Atom Taishi (Ambassador Atom, sometimes referred to as Captain Atom), which appeared in Shonen, a monthly magazine for boys, in April 1951. Tezuka then created a comic series in which Astro was the main character.2Osamu Tezuka created Astro to be, in the words of Frederik L. Schodt (Creator of the English-language version of the Astro Boy manga), a "21st-century reverse-Pinocchio, a nearly perfect robot who strove to become more human and emotive and to serve as an interface between man and machine."3 As Tezuka's art style advanced, Astro "became more modern and 'cute'" to appeal to the audience of boys in elementary school.4 Origin Astro Boy, whose real name is Atom, is a powerful boy robot created by the head of the Ministry of Science, known as Doctor Tenma. He created him in order to replace his dead son, Tobio, after he died in a car accident. In fact, Dr. Tenma built Atom to resemble Tobio physically, and he treated him as if he were his real son. In time, however, Dr. Tenma realized that Atom could not fill the void left over from the loss of his son since Atom could not grow or appreciate human qualities in the same way as a real child. As a result, Dr. Tenma rejected Atom, who then ran away and innocently signed himself over to a cruel circus owner named Hamegg. Hamegg used androids on his show for the amusement of others and was often very abusive to them. After suffering in Hamegg's circus for an extended period, Atom met Professor Ochanomizu, the new head of the Ministry of Science. The Professor managed to make Hamegg turn the android over to him and became Atom's legal guardian. He soon realized that the boy robot was gifted with great powers, and that remarkably he was also able to experience human emotions. Under Professor Ochanomizu's guidance, Atom used his powers to fight crime and injustice, such as prejudice since most of his enemies were robot-hating humans. He became known as Astro Boy, the world's greatest superhero, and went on to fight everything from robots gone mad, to alien invaders. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 4'5 | 135 cm * Weight: 66 lbs | 30 kg * Regarded as the God of Manga" * Regularly faces anti-robot prejudice from humans * His boots and underwear are not actually clothes; he's actually naked * Has a holiday named after him in honor of his heroics: Astro Boy Day Powers and Abilities * 100,000 horsepower base strength * Jet-powered flight * Can increase hearing up to 1000x * Energy cannons in his arms * Finger Lasers * Incredible strength and durability * Fast-reacting electronic brain * A machine gun in each butt cheek Feats * Tore off the entire top of a skyscraper * Flew straight through 30 feet of solid iron * Once stopped a space station's orbit * Has defeated robots with far more horsepower than himself * Took a missile to the sun and emerged partially melted, but functional Death Battle Info (Fanon) Seven powers ''Main article: List of Astro Boy's powers. ''In nearly every series, it is stated that Astro has exactly seven superpowers which allows him to perform various tasks or attacks. His stated powers are usually never more than seven in a given series and has had a tendency of changing between series. Of the many powers that have been shown or mentioned throughout the course of the franchise, the following are the most common, * The ability to fly, via rockets in the arms and legs. * 100,000 horsepower. Later upgraded to 1,000,000 horsepower in the original manga. * Machine guns, which are stored in the hips. * Laser beams, which are fired from the index fingers. * Powerful lights within the eyes. * Super sensitive hearing, which can be adjusted at will. * His electronic brain. Sometimes replaced with his electronic heart instead, known as Kokoro in the 2003 series. '''Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman physical characteristics, energy absorption and manipulation, can time travel, omnidirectional barriers, scanners to detect blueprints and structural points, resistance to immense cold and EMPs, immunity to soul manipulation and mind manipulation, flight, can breathe underwater, has a quick working electronic brain. Attack Potency: Country level '''(Comparable to beings on Robot Unicorn's level or higher) | '''City level | Small Planet level (On par with Atlas who threw his electric saber with enough kinetic energy to block the Anti-Proton Cannon) | Small City level '(His charges and luminosity can yield this much) | '''Small Country level '(Destroyed a satellite causing a large explosion as it fell inside of earth's atmosphere) | 'Continent level '(Defeated Death Mask who heated the earth to temperatures comparable to Mars/Venus in a canonical bad ending) | 'Multi-City Block level '(Comparable to the Peacekeeper) | '''Multi-City Block level+ Speed: Relativistic+ '''to FTL''' (Comparable to Zolomon,"blitzed" the Roboids, much faster than the Robot Unicorn) | FTL+ (Outsped a missile that flew to the sun at several times the speed of light) | Lightspeed '(Comparable to Atlas who dodged EM beams, managed to outspeed the Anti-Proton Cannon and fly to Venus at the beginning of the series) | '''FTL '(Flew this fast around the earth for fun) | 'Hypersonic '(Can fly to low earth orbit in short time frames) | 'FTL '(Flew from the sun to earth in a matter of a few minutes) | '''Hypersonic (Flew to Metro City from a few kilometers away in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic '''(Flew to outer space in seconds) '''Lifting Strength: Class G+ '''(slowed down the descent of Metro City) '''Striking Strength: Class XJ '''(Can produce enough Kinetic energy to rival Atlas' sword) '''Durability: Country level '''(Comparable to beings on Robot Unicorn's level or higher) | '''City level | Small Planet level '(Tanked hits from Atlas who threw his electric saber with enough kinetic energy to block the Anti-Proton Cannon) | '''Small City level '(His charges and luminosity can yield this much) | 'Small Country level '| 'Continent level '(Tanked hits from Death Mask who heated the earth to temperatures comparable to Mars/Venus in a canonical bad ending) | 'Multi-City Block level '(Comparable to the Peacekeeper) | '''Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Solar powered and able to refuel automatically, however, is still limited. Feats * Lifted a city. Gallery Astroboy-1960s.jpg|Astro Boy as he appears in the 1963 anime Astro_Boy_(1980).png|Astro Boy as he appears in the 1980 anime Astro_Boy_(2003).png|Astro Boy as he appears in the 2003 anime Astro_Boy_(2009).png|Astro Boy as he appears in the 2009 film Astro_Boy_-_with_clothes_(2009).png|Astro Boy in the 2009 film, with clothes Astro_Boy_sprite.png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Robots Category:Time Travelers Category:Warrior